A Fate Worse Than Death
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: Ford returns, with a pair of ZPMs, but where did he get them from and more importantly, who did he anger in the process. A side romance between Sheppard and Teyla is also here. Take place just after the second episode of the second season.
1. Ford's Return

Stargate Atlantis

A Fate Worse Than Death

Atlantis, the lost city of the ancients gleamed brightly in the sunlight. The warm waters splashed lightly against it. At the top of the central tower, Colonel John Sheppard stood looking down on the massive city. He was standing on the balcony just outside the control room. A gentle breeze brushed past him as he stood there alone.

At his feet still rested the spent bullets from the siege of Atlantis. He tried to calmly and rational clear his mind of the memories, but they were still to fresh in his mind. His suicide mission that he had only barely escaped. Colonel Everett's horribly ill body, half eaten by a Wraith. Ford's addiction to the Wraith serum and subsequent loss of sanity. Even now, he couldn't be sure Ford was alive, it had been almost a month.

He forced himself to stop and retreated from the balcony, stepping into the Gate room. It was quiet, quaint. There were only a handful of scientists going from station to station. He walked up to Elizabeth's office, only to find her absent. He then headed back to his room.

He changed into his workout clothes and headed for the room he and Teyla used for sparring practice. He found the room empty. He dumped his pack and pulled out the pair of sparring sticks he used against Teyla. He twirled them effortlessly for a few seconds before going through a few practice moves.

Teyla entered after a few minutes. She tilted her head. "I thought I might find you here." She was dressed in her sparring garb.

"Yeah, looking for an opponent?" He asked, slashing and parrying through a simple practice move. "Though you'll still kick my ass."

Teyla dropped her pack and withdrew her two sticks as well. She carefully circled around the center of the room, watching John carefully.

John raised an eyebrow as if to make a comment, but instead he attacked. His first two swings caught Teyla off guard, knocking her back a few steps. He pressed his advantage, knowing he had only a second. Teyla sidestepped his follow up attack and returned with a few quick slashes. He parried them and returned the attack. Except he overstepped. Teyla hit him twice in the shins, then whirled in a fast finishing attack.

As John fell, he stuck his foot out. This move caught Teyla off guard, and knocked her to the floor. He leaped up, only to find Teyla already waiting. She hit him once in his wrists then again in his shins, before knocking him down again. This time he hit the floor hard. He shook his head, and took her outstretched hand to get back up. They resumed their sparring, pausing only briefly when John was knocked down.

After thirty minutes of intense sparring, they were both covered in sweat and tired. John walked over to his pack and pulled out a towel. He wiped the sweat from his face and hands, then sat down on the ledge. "One of these days." He said. "One of these days, I'm going to beat you."

"You have improved greatly from our first sparring match." Teyla replied. "I have been practicing for many years. That you are able to do as well as you do, is a commendable feat."

"At least commendable got you on the floor a couple of times." John replied with a smirk.

"Indeed it did. I was not expecting those techniques."

"Come on, grab a bite to eat?"

"That would be enjoyable Colonel."

"You can call me John, Elizabeth does."

"Very well," Teyla tilted her head and smiled. "John."

"See, now that doesn't hurt... does it?" He laughed.

Teyla smiled. "No, it doesn't."

Aiden Ford, former Lieutenant Aiden Ford, raced for the gate. His backpack was full of two ZPMs. Behind him, were hundreds of Genii soldiers, closing on him. He turned and laid down a deadly barrage of fire, causing his enemies to pause. He quickly dialed to the gate, nearly getting shot twice in the process before he managed to open the gate. He then leaped through it.

Wraith serum still making his movements sharp and precise he turned as he came through the other side of the gate. He systematically shot each and every Genii soldier dead as they crossed the event horizon. As the gate shut down, there was a pile of bodies on the steps leading to it.

Aiden stopped and sat down in the grass. He reached into his backpack, past the ZPMs, and pulled out the bag of Wraith serum. It contained only a trace amount of the drug in it. He took the last bit, reveling in the raw strength it gave him. He then discarded the bag and began to dial the gate again, this time, he dialed Atlantis.

Doctor Elizabet Weir raced into the control room as the stargate opened. Instantly, the shield was brought up to prevent any unauthorized travelers through. "No one's off world." She said over the alarm. "So, who the hell is at the gate?"

Rodney McKay answered. "That can't be right. We're receiving Ford's IDC."

"Lower the shield." Elizabeth yelled. "Security on alert." As the shield was lowered four Marines took up positions around the gate room aiming at the stargate.

Aiden Ford stepped through his stance confident, a P90 in his hand. The marines shifted their stances to be even more aggressive. There was no way Aiden Ford could shoot his way out of this mess. The stargate closed behind him.

John and Teyla entered through one of the side doors just as the stargate closed. "Ford, what are you doing here?" John asked, his tone serious.

"I've done your job Major."

"That's Colonel now." John's stance was aggressive but not threatening. "Put down your weapon Ford."

"Or what, you'll kill me. I'm out of serum, it doesn't matter."

"We can still help you Aiden." Teyla asserted. "Let us help you."

"Your still afraid of me, you fear what I've become..." Aiden couldn't finish his sentence. Raw pain started shooting through his veins. He cursed himself, the wraith serum was already breaking down. He couldn't maintain the strength to stand. He screamed as the pain overwhelmed him.

John and Teyla were at his side immediately, helping to hold him up. Teyla disarmed him and John took Aiden's backpack off. "Someone get a medic!" John yelled.

Doctor Carson Beckett and several medics came racing into the control room with a stretcher. "What happened?" Beckett said with his usual accent.

"One minute he was standing there pronouncing his invincibility and the next he was on the floor, howling in pain."

"The serum must've worn off. Get him on the stretcher." The medics hoisted Aiden's body onto the stretcher and carried him to the medical ward.

"John." Elizabeth called from the control room. "I'd like to see you, Teyla, and Rodney in the briefing room."

"Be there in a minute." John replied. He took one last look around the gate room before heading up the stairs and into the briefing room. Elizabeth and Rodney came in last, carrying Ford's backpack.

"You won't believe this!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Believe what?" Colonel Caldwell replied cynically as he entered the room.

"Ford hit the jackpot. Two... fully charged ZPMs." Rodney took them both out and laid them on the table.

"And Lieutenant Ford just gave them to you?" Caldwell asked.

"Of course not." John snapped back. "Ford collapsed from lack of wraith serum just after he stepped through the gate."  
"Who authorized letting him through the gate?"

"I did." Elizabeth replied calmly.

"If I was in charge..."

"The fact is you weren't, because if you were, we wouldn't have two more ZPMs."

"Where do you think he got them?"  
"I can't begin to guess." Rodney replied quickly, then paused, frowned. "He could've gotten it from the planet with the children, or he could've gotten it from the brotherhood."

"It doesn't matter if the brotherhood lost their's," John replied. "but we should check on those kids, and if Ford did take one from them, give it back."

"Sounds like a plan. John, assemble your team and take a jumper to the planet."

"Right. Teyla, McKay, meet me in the jumper bay in ten minutes."


	2. An Ambush Gone Bad

A/N: If I happen to have any inconsistencies with the first season of Stargate Atlantis, please inform me so that I can correct any mistakes I, the author may have made.

A/N: Note, I was spelling ZPM, ZMP, don't know why but thank's to A.C. I've fixed that.

John piloted the jumper expertly over the forested terrain of the planet. They were cloaked, not wanting to show up unannounced. Rodney was looking over his shoulder while Teyla was sitting in the other chair. A terrain map was projected over the front window of the jumper.

"There!" Rodney yelled. "That's the place."

"Alright." John replied. "We'll set down in that clearing just beyond it." He landed the ship in the small clearing. He then grabbed his P90 from the overhead rack in the back. "Teyla, stay here and watch over the ship. McKay, let's go."

Rodney jogged out of the jumper, with John right behind him. They quickly arrived at the grass and stone building that covered the ZPM's resting place. Rodney quickly set down his pack and pulled out a couple of devices.

"How long's this going to Rodney?"

"Not exactly sure, a few minutes. I have to connect these wires to the primary output on the ZPM's..."  
"Just do it." John was slightly annoyed.

Rodney was quiet for a few moments. "No, the ZPM's here, and still doing well."

"Okay... so let's get going."

"Right, just give me a few seconds to pack up." Rodney quickly put everything back in his bag. "Okay, let's go."

John and Rodney walked easily back to the jumper.

"So that ZPM is still where it's supposed to be." Elizabeth said at the debriefing later, back in Atlantis. "So Lieutenant Ford found them elsewhere."

"Our only option, is to ask Aiden." Teyla replied.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" John asked.

"Doctor Beckett has assured me that Ford is under close medical supervision and marines are on guard."

"That's not what I asked."

"Lieutenant Ford is dying. We're almost out of wraith serum. Doctor Beckett is giving only enough to keep Ford alive."

"That's not the worst of it." Beckett said as he entered the briefing. "Lieutenant Ford is physically and mentally dependent on it. I'm hoping I can ween him off it slowly like this, but this is so far out of my league. If we run out of serum, he is going to die."

"What do we need to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Frankly Doctor, we need a few more wraith bodies. Fresh ones too. The serum in the dead ones breaks down after a few days time."

"So you're saying you need us to bring back some corpses?" John asked, shocked.

"Look, I'll telling you frankly what I need. I can't synthesize the stuff. That's the only source available."

"We could use my locket." Teyla suggested. "To possibly bait a trap for the wraith."

"The issue isn't how to trap a few." Elizabeth said. "The issue is if we should draw attention to ourselves."

"Elizabeth has a point." Rodney added. "We can't go about making ourselves a target again. Even with three ZPMs, we still wouldn't survive. It would just be a matter of time."

"I'm open to suggestions." Elizabeth glanced around the table.

"We could disguise ourselves as Ethosians." Teyla suggested.

"Brilliant!" John said standing up and pacing back and forth behind his chair. "All we need are some clothes from Teyla's people, then we stage the ambush as Ethosians. The wraith wouldn't suspect it was us and Teyla's people are still safe in Atlantis if the wraith come here."

"I will go to the mainland and talk to some of my people there."

"Yeah, I'll go too."

"I would appreciate the company."

"Not to mention, someone has to fly the ship."

"Alright," Elizabeth said. "I'm giving the go ahead for this plan."  
"I'll get the locket out of storage." Rodney added. "Colonel. Be very careful when you first touch this, activate it only when your ready."

"Don't worry Rodney." John replied. "Since when have I not been careful."

"Frequently." Rodney said exasperatedly as John left.

The jumper shot out of Atlantis and towards the mainland. John was flying high and fast knowing that time was against them. It was no requiring much concentration. He took to playing with a yo-yo with his right hand.

This concerned Teyla slightly. "Are you sure it is safe to do that while flying?"

"Of course." John said. "I can pilot this ship without touching the controls if I need to."

"It is disconcerting."

"Okay, I'll stop." John scooped the yo-yo up and was about to put it in his pocket when he stopped. He glanced at Teyla. "You give it a try. It's fun."

Teyla retrieved the yo-yo, looking at it quizzically. "What are you supposed to do with this?"

"It's simple, you slip the loop on the string onto your finger, then you simply let the yo-yo roll up and down on it's string."

Teyla dropped the yo-yo. It hit the floor with a bang. "It did not return."

John struggled not to laugh. "That's because you let it hit the floor. At maximum extension, it's supposed to be just above the floor, that's what allows it to bounce back up.

Teyla tried again. This time, the yo-yo bounced part of the way back up, before falling back down and coming less and less of the way up, until it stopped. "I believe I still have not grasped the technique."

John laughed out loud this time. "Did you see what I was doing? I gave it a little push with my hand. Then when it bounced back up, I caught it and did it all over again."

Teyla gave the yo-yo a gentle push. It glided down to the end of the rope, then bounded back up. Teyla caught it easily. "I did it."

"See, fun isn't it."

By the time they were at the mainland, Teyla was throughly enjoying herself. She had a smile on her face and played with the yo-yo as they entered the Ethosian village. She only stopped when she was talking to Soomi, one of the village launders. "We need to borrow some clothing." She said to Soomi.

"Why would you have need of our clothes?" Soomi asked. "You have much finer ones in Atlantis."

"Yes, but we need to disguise ourselves as natives so that we may lay an ambush for the wraith."

"Oh, in that case, take what you need. I have a basket full of men's clothes here, and I just finished cleaning your old clothes Teyla."

"Thank you Soomi."

John grabbed the basket full of men's clothes and carried it back to the jumper with Teyla. Once there, he counted how many sets they had. "There's enough for six men." He said.

"And I will be joining you."

"Of course. I was thinking you, me, Bates, and four marines. I wish Ford was going with us."

"So do I, but Aiden will be much safer in Atlantis."

"So would you." John muttered, barely audiable.

"What did you say Col... I mean John?"  
"Nothing, let's just get back to Atlantis."

Later that day, John and Teyla were both hiding behind a large rock near the ambush point. Bates was with two marines behind a large rock opposite their position. The remaining two marines had sniper rifles and were hiding in trees that surrounded the small clearing near the star gate.

Teyla's locket was around her neck. John was sure he had activated it the moment he'd touched it on the planet. He glanced around nervously, night was falling. "Bates, anything?" He asked into his radio.

"Nothing Colonel." Bates replied.

"Hold on sir." One of the snipers radioed. "I've got movement in the trees. Looks like four wraith... coming fast."

"Don't shoot until we do." John said quickly. "Make sure we have them alone."

"Yes sir."

John quickly checked that his safety was off on his P90 before peeking around the corner. Three masked wraith and another unmasked wraith in black robes were advancing quickly, hustling over the rocky terrain. The where close enough to hear their footsteps in the grass. He felt his heart racing.

"Three more sir!" The other sniper yelled.

John glanced at Teyla. She was crouched down, glancing around her. John then peeked around the corner again. The four original wraith were exactly where they wanted them. The other three were fast catching up.

As soon as all seven wraith were together in between both John and Bates' rocks, John motioned for Teyla to follow him. He then ducked around the rock and opened fire.

Immediately, the unmasked wraith and the masked wraith closest to him were shot by the snipers. John sprayed his shots at the group of three that were still a little bit further away. Teyla covered John, shooting into the group of four that was now reduced to two.

It took only milliseconds for the wraith to begin firing their stunners at John and Teyla. One of the shots hit Teyla square in the chest. She collapsed to the ground, dropping her P90 in the process.

John ducked behind a small rock and reached out, pulling Teyla behind it. Once she was safe, he duck back around the rock, firing as he went. Two more wraith were down, and the group of three was fleeing back the way they came.

The snipers hit two of the fleeing wraith, but then an unknown shot killed the last one. Out of the woods, Genii soldiers came racing forward.

"Back to the gate!" John yelled, throwing a smoke grenade on the ground as he went.

As he got back to the gate. Bates and the marines were already shoving a pair of wraith bodies through the gate. "Let's go!" Bates yelled.

Then John realized it. "Teyla!" He yelled. "I forgot Teyla!" He turned, heading back towards the advancing Genii soldiers. "Tell Weir what I'm doing. I'll contact you when I can."

Bates obeyed, stepping through the gate. He knew that even John Sheppard couldn't be lucky enough to survive that kind of suicide mission.


	3. Laying Low

A/N: Reviews are god for a writer like me, tell me what you like, or... don't like. So PLEASE REVIEW.

John sprinted away from the gate, dodging gun fire, and coming to Teyla's side. She was completely incapacitated, only her eyes were alert. He could see the fear in them. He grabbed her P90, strapped it, with his, to his jacket, then hefted her over his shoulders.

"Damn you're heavy Teyla." He said as he began heading for the forest.

Once inside the trees, he began to weave back and forth along the path, avoiding the Genii troops who were sure to be after him. Teyla was like a dead weight, slowing him down.

He stopped after almost thirty minutes of non stop running. His entire body ached. He listened carefully for a few minutes. Silence was all that greeted him. He counted himself lucky, the Genii hadn't been hunting him to hard.

He looked around, examining his surroundings. Just off to the side was a thick patch of underbrush. He hefted Teyla over his shoulders again, then climbed into the underbrush.

He set Teyla down gently in the grass, lying her on her back. He then lay on his stomach, next to her. He set both of the P90s in the grass next to him. He started watching, waiting. He knew he needed Teyla to get off the planet, and he knew that he would have to keep her safe until she could move again.

"There must've been something you could've done." Elizabeth said, as calmly as she could.

"I assure you mam," Sergeant Bates replied. "there was nothing that could been done. There was no way we could've held our position."

"You are dismissed Sergeant." Colonel Caldwell said. As soon as Bates had left the room, he turned to Elizabeth. "Colonel Sheppard made a grave error."

"And what was that?" Elizabeth replied, he tone cold.

"He abandoned the mission and his duties here on Atlantis for personal reasons."  
"Teyla is a critical member of his team, and his friend. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Frankly doctor, I'm concerned that Colonel Sheppard has not kept his feelings well concealed."

"Just what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked pointedly.

"If you haven't noticed, then you don't need to know."

"Get out." Elizabeth said, the anger barely contained.

Caldwell left without a word. Elizabeth felt the world around her crash. First it was just that John and Teyla were now lost, but now Caldwell was trying to secure his authority.

_Frankly doctor, I'm concerned that Colonel Sheppard has not kept his feelings well concealed._ Images started playing in her head of every time she had seen John and Teyla together. She could easily admit that they were friends and she knew that John cared for Teyla, but they couldn't be romantically involved. She almost convinced herself of that fact, except that she knew that the two of them spent a lot of time down in their sparring room. Time in which they could've done anything. She stopped herself from thinking further. It was getting no where.

She got up from her office chair and walked down to the infirmary. Ford was lying on a table, an IV dripping red fluid into his body. Carson was monitoring him closely. The two marines snapped to attention as she entered. "At ease." She said. "How's he doing?"

"Better." Carson said. "With the additional serum, I should be able to ween him off of the drug, I hope."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's just that... he's so totally addicted to the stuff." He pointed to the mess of dripping needles that were connected to Ford's right and left arms. "I've got him on every sort of vitamin I can find, trying to keep him alive. The wraith serum has practically subverted his body's ability to live on it's own. I'm just hoping it not permanent."

Ford groaned, then his one eye snapped open. "Doctor." He groaned. "Genii... I stole them from the Genii." Ford's eye closed again.

"The Genii!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I need to talk to Rodney." She ran from the infirmary to Rodney's lab, just down the hall.

Rodney was analyzing the ZPM as she entered. "How are you Elizabeth,"he said absently.

"The ZPMs came from the Genii!"

Rodney stopped and turned around, a look a dread on his face. "The same Genii?"  
"As far as we know."

"Okay... okay..." Rodney started pacing back and forth. "The ZPMs may still be good. They certainly are scanning right, and we know the Genii are after them."

"If for no other reason than to make sure we don't have them."

"Right, but there's no reason to get over excited." Rodney tried to laugh, it came out more like a joke. "We'd better double up the guard in the gate room, in case Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are captured, and their IDCs stolen."

"I was thinking the same thing. The Genii tried it once, and I'm sure they'll try it again."

"Meanwhile, I'm going to go over these two ZPMs with a fine toothed comb. I am going to scan them backwards and forwards. We are not putting these into the city's power grid until I am satisfied that they are genuine."

"But wouldn't you already do that?"

"Ummm... yeah, actually I've already done every test I can." Rodney had a blank look on his face.

"That's comforting... I think." Elizabeth walked from the lab and back to her office.

John glanced around for the hundredth time. He heard the distinctive boom of thunder. He knew that he had to find cover, and quick. He reached over, placing a hand on Teyla's cheek and turning her head to face him. "I'm going to try and find some cover. I won't be gone long." He waited for a response. She blinked once. He understood enough.

He grabbed his P90 and stood up. He then walked a short distance before finding a small cave, partially covered by a fallen tree. _I am extremely lucky._ He said to himself before turning around to get Teyla.

Minutes later, they were both comfortably inside the small cave. The cave was small, but had enough headroom and was wide enough to lay down in. The floor was sandy and free of rocks but it was dark.

John turned back to Teyla, helping her face him. "I'm going to borrow your knife." He said. He then reached down to Teyla's booted foot, rolled up her pant leg just enough so that he could get at her knife.

He then began to cut firewood from the tree that partially blocked it. He couldn't cut much more than small pieces, but he could make a fire out of them. Once he had a sizable amount of small wooden sticks, he pulled out his lighter and carefully lit the carefully laid pile of sticks. As the wood slowly began to burn, he placed a ring of rocks around it.

He propped Teyla up next to him, allowing her to absorb a little of the warmth of the tiny fire. He stuck Teyla's knife in the ground near the fire, knowing he would need it soon.

"Come on Teyla." He said. "I need you." He glanced down and saw in her eyes that she understood. "It's all my fault. I should've remembered you sooner." Teyla's eyes were not harsh, but soft at his words. "The thing is..." He stumbled for the right words. "It wouldn't be the same without you. I hasn't been the same without Ford." Teyla looked away.

He gave her a brief squeeze with his extended arm. "You get better." He said.

As the night got even darker, Teyla fell asleep. John noticed his fire was dying down and he was running low on sticks. He gently set Teyla down near it, then grabbed his P90 and her knife and ducked out of the cave. He wandered around the area near the cave, checking for some wood.

He found a small fallen tree close by. He quickly used the knife to slice off some logs, then carried them back to the cave, put two on the fire, and set off again. He continued this process for most of the night, fighting fatigue and worry by constantly moving and cutting firewood.

The forest was wet from the brief thunderstorm, which made cutting the wood difficult. _What I wouldn't give for a chainsaw, or even just a saw._ He said to himself as he worked his way through a particularly difficult piece of wood.

_At least we got the serum for Ford. _It reassured him slightly to know that he had still succeeded in his mission, even though he was now trapped on the planet.

He finally sat down in the early hours of the morning. He was exhausted. He stuck Teyla's knife in the ground and checked her for a pulse before throwing another log on the fire. He pulled a ration bar from his combat vest, and ate it silently, forcing himself to stay awake and alert.

It wasn't easy. He found himself constantly drifting towards a less erect position. He eventually found himself lying on the ground. He shook his head and stood up. He took a short drink from his water canteen before peering out into the early morning forest.

The forest was incredibly quiet, the only noise being the sounds of his slow breathing. A layer of dew had accumulated on the grass, leaves, and moss. _All in all, not a bad place at all._ He thought to himself.

Teyla shifted and he jumped. He turned around and moved over next to her. She was twitching awkwardly as she tried to move. "Easy," He said to her. "What can you move?"

Teyla looked at him. "I can speak, and I can move my head. My arms and legs are still very numb, but I can feel them."

"That's good. My arms and legs are killing me."

"Why?"

"I spent most of last night collecting firewood from the area around the cave. Had to stay awake somehow."

"And what of the Genii?"

"Far as I can tell, they haven't been able to find us or they aren't even hunting us, but I don't really know where the star gate is. So our first priority is getting you moving again."

"Thank you Col... uhh, John."

"Hey... don't mention it. I've never left anyone behind, and I'm not going to start now."

"Sergeant Bates and the others?"

"They went through the gate. The mission was a success, even though we're stranded here." John tossed a handful of sticks into the fire. "You hungry?"

"Very."

John reached into his pocket. "This is going to be a bit awkward."

"Why?"

"You can't use your hands, remember." John smiled.

Teyla glanced at her still limp arms. "I am very hungry."  
"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

They both laughed at that.


	4. A Plan to Escape

A/N: Thanks to Madj, A.C. And Queen of the Elven City for their reviews.

By the mid afternoon, Teyla had regained almost full control of her limbs. She could walk and use her arms, though she still had some difficulty with her fingers and toes. John regarded this as a good sign. He had let the fire die down and had done more exploring of the immediate area.

He had located a large hill nearby, but he hadn't found even the slightest indication of where the star gate was. He was beginning to fear that they were lost. He kept the fear silent though, not making any mention of it. He had deactivated Teyla's locket when she had reminded him just after lunch.

He stood at the entrance to the cave as she approached. "I am ready to head out."

"Good." He replied. "Our best bet is to get on top of that hill." He pointed towards the hill he had found. "I'm hoping we can spot the gate from there."

"That sounds like a plan." She began to fumble with her P90's jacket clip.

John moved to give her a hand. "Let me." He clipped it to her jacket. "Just don't worry about using it."

"Is that a comment about the weapon, or the user." Her eyes pierced straight into him.

"Teyla, you're one of the strongest women I've ever met. This is nothing against you. You're just still having some trouble with your fingers. I don't want you to fire by accident."

"I understand, and thank you for the complement."

"I said it before and I'll say it now. 'I need you.'" He extended a hand. "Coming?"

She took his hand and together they set off stomping through the forest.

Aiden Ford woke to a splintering headache, and pain throughout his body. Standing over him were a pair of marines and Doctor Beckett. Aiden shook his head, trying to clear it. He couldn't... the pain just wouldn't stop.

"Well laddy, how are you doing today?" Carson asked.

"Pain, nothing but pain." Aiden croaked.

"That's actually quite good."

"Good?" Aiden would've laughed, if he could.

"You've just been four hours without any wraith serum."

"Four hours?"

"Your body's beginning to return to normal. With any luck, in about a day or two, you'll be back to your old self, except for that eye."

Aiden winced, he remembered Doctor Weir and Teyla's reactions to seeing his scarred face and non existent eye. "Is there anything you can do about that?"

"Well, I been thinking that I could give you a... well sorta a fake eye."

"A what?"

"Not like that. It'd just be a contact lens that isn't designed to see through. It would look like a normal eye, upon casual inspection. It's easy to match eye colors with that stuff, shouldn't be too hard." Carson glanced over his shoulder. "Doctor Weir wants to see you."

Aiden nodded, not sure what he would say.

"Aiden, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've felt better, mam."

"Doctor Beckett was worried that you weren't going to be able to feel anything, but I think his rapid treatment is what saved you."

"Mam, there's some apologies I have to make."

"Don't worry about it, you weren't in your right mind."

"If it's all the same, I think I should make them anyway."

"Alright." Elizabeth's tone softened. "I'm listening."

"First, I like to apologize for disobeying your orders. Then, I should apologize for stealing the jumper. On top of that I should apologize to the wounded man I nearly killed, Doctor Zalenka, Doctor Beckett, and Colonel Sheppard and Teyla. I betrayed all of their trust."

"John never gave up on you, neither did any one of us."

"I didn't think about that. All I wanted was to do something, and I was willing to go to far to do it."

"You got us a pair of ZPMs. You've single-handedly did what we couldn't in an entire year."

"But I sold my soul, mam. It's something that's going to haunt me forever. I think it's a fate worse than death."

"What was it like?"

"The serum? It was like being invincible, and being convinced that you were. Wraith stunners, injuries, nothing could slow you down. I was invincible, I killed thousands of Genii to get those ZPMs. I never realized that I couldn't live without it."

"You can Aiden. You are now, Atlantis needs you."  
"Thank you, mam."

"Now get some rest." Elizabeth ordered. "When the pain is gone.. we'll talk about you being put back on Colonel Sheppard's team."

John and Teyla reached the top of the hill in only thirty minutes. It provided them a clear view of the entire valley, including the star gate. The sun was merciless, pounding down from above. John was sweating, but he didn't let it show. He surveyed the gate area carefully.

"There are a whole ton of guards." He said at last, turning back to Teyla.

Teyla looked perfectly comfortable, in her usual blue tank top. She was sitting under a tree. "Then are we to get through them?"

"Quick check of what we've got. Two P90s, a handful of clips, three grenades, one dull knife..."

"And one wraith homing device." Teyla pulled her locket from her neck.

"I've got an idea."

"Is it a good idea?"  
"Yes, the first one I had was bad." He moved to sit next to her. "We know that it takes the wraith a little while to respond once that's turned on."

"Yes, and that enables it to be used as bait."

"Exactly, which means that we can use it to lure the wraith, so they attack the Genii and allow us to slip through the gate in the chaos." John raised an eyebrow. "Does that qualify as a good plan?"

"I believe it is an adequate plan."

"Good enough." He took the locket. "I'll sneak down there and plant it near the star gate. Once the wraith come, we quickly dial Atlantis and run out."

"Will I be able to get my locket back?"  
"Assuming the Genii don't find it, I'll grab it as we go."

"That's acceptable, when will we sneak to the star gate?"

"We're going until we hit that small ditch near the gate, then I'm going to sneak forward and plant it, you're going to wait there."

"Why not go with you?"

"It's easier if I go myself. One person can sneak better than two, not to mention I have a little training in it."

"A little, I hope it is better than your training for our sparring sessions." Teyla smiled.

John laughed. "Definitely more than I train for our sparring sessions."

They reached the ditch without incident. It was a small trench with enough room for them to sit up and still remain unseen in it. John dropped his extra equipment, then put the locket in his pocket.

"Wish me luck." He said, a smile on his face.

"John." Teyla stuttered.

"What?" He turned back towards her.

"I..." Teyla was at a loss for words.

"What's wrong Teyla?" John knelt down beside her.

Without warning, Teyla pulled him into a fierce embrace. "Nothing is wrong now." She said as he placed his arms around her.

John met her eyes. "Okay." He said slowly. "What just happened?"

"John, you said you needed me."  
"Sure."

"And I need you."

"You mean..." John let his sentence trail off. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

Teyla let herself be drawn into it, all her strong defenses breaking apart as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, they both came up for air. "John... I.."

"I know." John said. "And I do too. What better way to send me off, than to make sure I've got something to come back too." Then he was gone.

John raced for the star gate, crouched low. He was approaching from behind the star gate. Most of the Genii soldiers were patrolling near the gate. He stopped behind a tree only a few meters from the star gate. He tried to control his ragged breathing.

He couldn't. The combined shock of Teyla's revelation and trying to be stealthy were producing a massive adrenaline rush that he couldn't stop. He didn't mind it, it increased his ability to concentrate. _On Teyla._ He thought to himself. He looked around the tree, saw no Genii and ran to the base of the star gate.

Once there, he pulled the locket from his pocket and placed it on the ground at the base of the star gate. He pressed himself against the base of the gate, praying that he could stay unseen. He couldn't see anyone, he could only hear their gruff footsteps.

After waiting for a few seconds, he looked through the star gate. The Genii weren't looking at the gate. He raced back towards the trench, not stopping to look back.

He caused Teyla to jump as he slid into the trench. "It's planted." He said.

"Now we must wait." Teyla replied.

"Yeah." John muttered. "We wait."


	5. Safety

A/Q: Does anyone know the name of the Genii guy that Sheppard threatened to kill? The one who led the Genii strike team to Atlantis in "The Storm" (The guy who also played Sanchez in 007: License to Kill) I'd appreciate it if anyone could tell me, I don't have either episode recorded.

A/N: Thanks to Lennexa and Trickster's Queen of War for their encouragement, you (the readers) are what makes this story happen.

The Wraith came in the dead of night. Four darts came swooping out of the clouds. The Genii immediately opened fire. John and Teyla watched it from the trench, waiting for the right opportunity to make it to the gate.

John reached around and checked to make sure they had everything. "Ready?" He asked unnecessarily.

Teyla nodded.

"Good." John watched for a few seconds more. "There." He pointed to the gate. "The Genii near the gate are heading for the tree line!"

They ran from the trench towards the gate, almost invisible in the dark night. John stopped to grab Teyla's locket from behind the gate as Teyla raced to the DHD. She began to rapidly dial Atlantis.

As soon as the gate opened, John sent his IDC. He motioned for Teyla to go.

Teyla ran into the event horizon of the wormhole. She emerged in the gate room on Atlantis. She turned, expecting John to be right behind her.

He fell through the gate, landing painfully on the floor. He was wounded, a shot to his arm and leg.

"Medical team to the gate room." Elizabeth yelled.

Teyla placed her hand in John's hand, holding tightly. She looked straight at him. No words were needed between the two of them. John winked as the medics arrived. They hefted John onto a stretcher and took him to the infirmary. Teyla followed them all the way down, not leaving John's side for a second.

"Bloody hell." Carson said as John was laid down on the surgical table. Carson quickly scanned the wound with an Atlantian scanner. "Good, no bone breakage. Let's get the bullet out." He turned to Teyla. "Sorry lass, but you'll have to wait outside."

Teyla did as she was told, stepping outside into the corridor. She sat down against the wall, curling her legs in close to her. She muttered a small Ethosian prayer for John's safety. Her heart raced, she couldn't lose him, not now. She tried to stop her silent tears, but they fell anyway.

"Teyla?" She was jolted out of her thoughts by Elizabeth's voice.

Teyla tried to compose herself quickly, but she was sure Elizabeth saw the tears still streaming down her face. "Doctor Weir."

"Are you alright? You look terrible."

"I will be fine, I am worried about John... Colonel Sheppard."

Elizabeth saw right through Teyla's attempt at hiding. "Teyla, did something happen on that planet."

"No." Teyla forced herself to say it calmly.

"Look, Colonel Sheppard will be okay. Carson is one of the best." Elizabeth turned to walk away. "And if you need someone to talk to, you know you can confide in me."

"Thank you Doctor." Teyla curled back up into her ball just outside the infirmary. Her tears couldn't be contained.

After a hour, Carson came out of the infirmary. He spotted Teyla just outside the door. He knelt down next to her. "The Colonel's going to be fine, he's just unconscious right now. I thought you might want to know."

"Thank you." Teyla said, standing back up, trying to regain her composure. "May I see him?"  
"Well, I don't see why not. He just won't be responding for another couple of hours."

Teyla didn't answer. She walked into the infirmary and stopped by John's bed. His arm was bandaged, but he was sleeping soundly. She pulled a chair up next to the bed. She took his hand into her hands, simply holding it. She sat there for a short while, before becoming self-conscious of the others in the infirmary noticing her.

She then stood and walked from the infirmary. She wandered the halls aimlessly for a while, not really heading in any specific direction. Eventually, she ended up outside of Doctor Heightmeyer's office. She paused before knocking.

"Come in." Kate Heightmeyer replied cheerfully.

Teyla entered. "Doctor, may I have a moment of your time?"  
"Of course Teyla. Are your nightmares still giving you trouble?"  
"No, I need advice." Teyla finished her sentence slowly.

"Okay Teyla, ask your question."

"Can I trust that you will keep everything I tell you in confidence."

"You have my word as a doctor."

"How do you deal with a relationship you know you can't have?"

"Are we speaking hypothetically or is this a real issue?"

Teyla didn't speak immediately.

"Let's just assume it's hypothetical." Kate continued. "If you know you can't have it, then you have two choices. to give so You either have something up, or you have to let go of the relationship."

"Is there not a third option?"  
Kate seemed nervous. "The third is that you continue to keep it secret, hoping that it doesn't come back to haunt you. I wouldn't recommend it."

Teyla stood to leave. "Thank you for your time Doctor."

"Teyla." Kate took a deep breath. "Don't make your decision right away. Trust in yourself and whoever he is."

Teyla left without another word. Kate's words echoing in her head. _You either have to give something up, or you have to let go of the relationship._ Teyla stopped at her room.

She changed into her regular uniform. She them collapsed on her bed staring at the ceiling. She could feel her heart pounding in a rhythmic beating, fast and steady. _John. _She thought. _What am I to do?_ That simple question continued to haunt her into an uneasy sleep.

She awoke to a quiet knocking on her door. She shook her head to clear it, then stood and composed herself before answering. She opened the door and felt the air leave her lungs.

John stood there. He was leaning against the wall. "You okay Teyla?" He asked.

"Yes.. I.." Teyla was at a loss for words. She pulled him into the room, closing the door behind her. Then helped him to sit down on her bed.

He put his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. "Whatever it is." He said. "It'll be all right."

She had never felt this safe before. All of her being felt completely at peace, even her troubled thoughts seemed to disappear. "Thank you John." She said.

He managed a sarcastic smile. "I don't really know what I did," He said slowly. "but whatever I did, I must've done it right."

Teyla smiled at his sarcastic humor. They didn't move for a short while, until Teyla asked. "John, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it against your military protocol to have this kind of relationship."  
"Well, if you were to ask Caldwell, then yes. However, the rules actually state that I can have this kind of relationship with a civilian."

Teyla nodded.

"Anyway, unless you're suddenly Lieutenant Teyla, we shouldn't have a problem. Besides, even if it was against the rules, do you think that would stop me?"

Teyla laughed. "I do not think it would." She looked into his eyes.

He caught the twinkle in her eyes. "I think that why you just can't get enough of John Sheppard." He winked.

She grabbed him and dragged him down so that he was face up on her bed. "No." She said. "I think it's you who can't get enough Teyla Emmagen."

"Damn..." He said. "You're sharp. I can't get enough of you." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

John left Teyla's quarters later that night, feeling slightly buoyant. He was heading for his own quarters when he bumped into Aiden. Aiden was looking better than he had in days. He was also smiling, the smile he had before the wraith attack."Hey Ford." John said. "Where are you going?"

Aiden fell in step. "Actually, I was looking for you."

"Really, what for?"

"What's going on between you and Teyla?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about Ford." John said sarcastically.

"Look Major... er.. I mean Colonel, I saw her when she sat by your infirmary bed. I saw the way she held your hand, the way she was crying. Trust me, even if there is nothing going on, she loves you."

"Let's head out on the balcony." John pointed to the nearby doorway. They stood out on the balcony, the city illuminated in the nighttime. "The truth is Ford, I love her too. We both discovered that on that planet."

"I'm sorry Colonel. I should have not been so arrogant."

"Don't worry about it. Because of you, we have two more ZPMs. Not to mention, I had two days to myself with Teyla." John smirked.

Aiden laughed. "Good one Colonel."

"Just a question, but what did you do to that eye?"

"Doctor Beckett gave me a contact lens that looks like a real eye. It helps my appearance, right?"

"Oh yeah, you may even be able to meet more hot women like that. Although, you will lose the hot women looking for men with one eye."

"I still only have one eye."  
"But it looks like two."

"Colonel, will you let me back on your team?"

"I hope so Ford, but first you've gotta convince both Caldwell and Weir."

"Thanks Colonel." Ford turned to leave. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret about Teyla." Ford left.

John moaned. He could feel his stomach tying itself into knots. He knew Caldwell would do everything in his power to stop him from seeing Teyla, but he also knew that he was right.


	6. Choices

A/N: Extra special thanks to Omega Paladin for getting me the information of Kolya.

Acastus Kolya circled his opponent. His opponent was a promising, young Genii recruit. It was also the same soldier that had been unable to stop Aiden Ford's escape from the Genii base. Kolya held only a knife. He had practiced for years. He was going to punish the recruit.

The recruit lunged forward, swinging his combat knife at the last instant. Kolya leaned back slightly, and used his massive fist to burrow into the recruit's stomach. The recruit groaned in pain, but didn't keel over. The recruit then feinted a swing and punched Kolya in the shoulder where Major Sheppard had shot him, almost a year ago.

Kolya grunted in pain, but didn't lose his footing. He lowered his center of gravity as the recruit charged again. He picked the recruit off the ground and hurled him into the wall. Kolya then beat the recruit to the floor.

The recruit was bleeding from his nose and mouth, eye's dazed from the impact. Kolya threw him down again. He repeated this action over and over again. "You are not ready!" Kolya screamed as he finally let the recruit down. "Get him out of my sight."

Two Genii soldiers collected the limp body of the recruit, dragging him out of the sparring room.

Kolya wiped the sweat from his forehead, then left the room. He walked down the small halls of the Genii base, before stopping near a newly constructed hanger. Inside, was a single gateship. It's condition was less than perfect with the scars of battle still upon it.

The gateship had been found buried in the forest. It had been theorized that the Ancients had used it to fight the Wraith, at one time. Now, it would be how the Genii would take Atlantis.

Standing in the hanger with the ship was his army of commandos. They were the best of the best, the strongest, fiercest, and most determined soldiers the Genii had. Kolya suppressed the urge to smile. It reminded him of his last attempt to take Atlantis. He had been too confident.

He called for his soldiers to assemble. They were standing in ranks in seconds. "Warrior of the Genii." He addressed them. "We have been given the duty of taking Atlantis. We know they have a shield and ZPMs to power it. They stole ours. We will repay them by taking Atlantis."

He paused before continuing. "The first group, myself and ten of our best, will be flying the jumper. We will use it's cloak to sneak into Atlantis. We will then take control of the star gate and bring the rest of you here. Once there, we will be in perfect position to defeat the Atlantians."

"Long live the Genii." The soldiers chanted.

"Long live the Genii indeed." Kolya said to himself.

"That's exactly what happened." John said.

"Alright John, take a seat." Elizabeth said.

John sat down next to Teyla in the briefing room. He had just finished being interrogated by Caldwell about what had happened on the planet where he and Teyla had been marooned for two days. He exchanged a brief glance with Teyla, before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

"We can be sure the Genii won't take this lightly..."

"No mam," Aiden said as he entered. "they won't. Permission to join the briefing mam?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Caldwell said.

"At the very least." Elizabeth said sternly. "We should here what Lieutenant Ford has to say."

"That's assuming he ever gets his commission back."

"That's enough Colonel." Elizabeth said, gritting her teeth. "This is my city, I make the decisions."

"Thank you mam." Aiden said. He sat down next to John, but still opposite of Caldwell. "While I was under the influence of the serum, I was still trying to help Atlantis. I knew we needed ZPMs. So, while getting more serum from a few Wraith I stumbled upon a Genii patrol."

"They had a ZPM?" Rodney asked.

"Two actually. I don't know where they got them. I took down the guards, or at least I thought that I had. I was shot up pretty bad by a sniper of some kind. Thankfully, I still had a full dose of the serum in my blood. I waited until the sniper came over to tie me up, then took him down."

"That was risky." John commented. "Any other problems?"

"No, other than being spotted and followed through the gate. The rest you know. I barely made it to Atlantis."

"So the Genii know we survived?" Teyla asked.

"Unless they're stupid. Which they're not. I'd guess they at least plan on another attempt at taking Atlantis. Why else would they have the ZPMs?"

"Oh I don't know." Rodney said sarcastically. "Anyone can figure out how to use a ZPM for power. Since it's a perfect system of power generation, the Genii would be very interested in it for their own underground cities."

"Point taken Rodney." Elizabeth said. "But we both know that the Genii still want us dead. The incident during the siege of Atlantis for one."

"Personally," John said. "I think the Genii just don't really know when to actually take hostages."

"It still makes them dangerous Colonel." Caldwell said. "You're a fool to underestimate them."

"I hunted through Atlantis all by myself for a long time. I think I've earned the right to criticize. They're arrogant and overconfident, but that is what makes them both vulnerable and dangerous."

"That's enough you two!" Elizabeth said forcefully. "I can't afford my two senior military advisers bickering like children." She paused glaring at both John and Caldwell. "This briefing is over." She got up to leave.

Rodney followed her out of the briefing room. "Elizabeth." He called. "I've hooked up the Genii ZPMs into the city's power supply and guess what I found."

Elizabeth stopped in her office. "What is it Rodney?"

"With three ZPMs... there's a lot of extra power in the city."  
"How much?"

"So much our instruments can't track it. Anyway, we discovered that two systems have activated. One is a self repair system. It's repairing sections of the city automatically, even as we speak."

"That's great." Elizabeth didn't sound excited.

"The second is that our drone supply is increasing. The city is actually manufacturing more drones for the chair."

"So we have shields, drones, and a repair system?"  
"Exactly, it all makes sense. The ancients couldn't have held out for years unless they had those abilities. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."  
"Better late than never Rodney."

"Um... don't mean to be nosy or anything, but is something bothering you?"

Elizabeth forced a smile to her face. "No, of course not Rodney."

"Well... um... okay. You just seemed a little... uhhh... I don't know.. distracted."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then. I'll get back to work on the ZPMs." Rodney left.

Elizabeth collapsed into her chair. She rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginning of a headache. She then called up the security footage from the infirmary, the footage Caldwell had told her to watch. She was regretting it from the moment she saw it.

She saw John unconscious. Teyla at his side, her hands holding his. Elizabeth could see the tears in Teyla's eyes. The same tears Elizabeth had tried to hard to ignore just the other day outside the infirmary. Elizabeth hated to do what she was about to. She left her office, looking for John and Teyla.

John parried Teyla's graceful attack, partially marveling at her grace in combat, partially trying to stop her from kicking his ass. He followed up a quick flurry of three rapid strikes, trying to get under her defenses. _Her defenses._ He laughed at himself, _not those defenses_.

Teyla responded viciously, landing two heavy strikes on John's left arm. He winced in pain, but bounced back. He managed to land a light blow to Teyla's arm. She faltered, or so it appeared. He didn't fall for it, dropping into a defensive stance.

She had been feinting him. She suddenly came on to him, her sticks twirling rapidly. He managed to block all of them. Or so he thought. In the next instant, Teyla hit him in the backs of his knees. He dropped to knees, but she had him.

She pinned him against her abdomen, her sticks pressed against his neck. "Close John." She commented.

"Been practicing a little." He replied. "Besides, you've kicked my ass enough so that I know when your pretending."

"Occasionally."

"But you still made one mistake."

"What would that be."

"That I wanted to get my ass kicked." He managed to turn around and knock her to the floor, retching one of her sticks from her hands as he went. He pressed the stick against her neck. "Gotcha."

"Only because I let you." She pulled him in and kissed him.

He dropped the stick, returning the kiss. _Damn she can kiss._ He thought to himself.

"John!" A shrill voice said.

John turned, feeling himself turning slightly red. Standing in the doorway was Elizabeth. "Elizabeth... I..."  
"You damn well know what you're doing." Elizabeth replied. "Don't you realize what your doing. Colonel Caldwell has been on me since you got back to watch you and Teyla. He's going to get you court marshaled."

"Since when did it become illegal for me to be with Teyla, a civilian. The regulations clearly state..."

"It doesn't matter what they state. Caldwell has the power to bring you down. I can't have that man running my military assets on Atlantis."  
John stood up, facing Elizabeth. "I thought I was the senior ranking military officer, in command."

"Caldwell still outranks you Lieutenant Colonel. There's only so much I can do to protect you."

"Doctor Weir." Teyla stated calmly. "Why is it so wrong for John and myself to be together?"

"It's complicated Teyla." Elizabeth hated herself for doing this.

"We appear to have plenty of time." John said, his tone incredibly serious. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Caldwell caught Teyla in the infirmary while you were unconscious. Her reactions are enough for Caldwell to bring it to my attention. He gave me two options, stop you two or he would ensure that you would never be able to wear your uniform again."

"That son of a bitch." John yelled. He left the sparring room, not pausing to ask either Elizabeth or Teyla.

"I'm sorry Teyla." Elizabeth said after a moment of silence.

"Leave me Doctor." Teyla said coldly.

Elizabeth turned to go, and heard Teyla begin to sob as she left.


	7. A Painful Decision

A/N: This chapter is kinda Angsty (I think that's the right term) lot's of inner character stuff. It's my first try at it so tell me what you think. The action should pick back up in the next chapter.

A/N: Continuing thanks to Lennexa for your words of encouragement.

John marched through Atlantis, looking for Caldwell. He had considered heading for the armory on his way, but thought better of it. His face was drawn into a tight mask, not allowing any emotion to show. Inside however, he was burning like all the fires of hell. It didn't bother him to think of it that way. The anger was a fuel, something he could use. He just hoped he had enough restraint not to use his anger against Caldwell.

He marched straight onto the Daedalus, not stopping to even show his ID. He pushed his way through the cramped halls, shoving crew members aside. He reached the bridge with minutes.

There was Caldwell, looking smug, sitting in his command chair like Captain Kirk. John approached him menacingly. "Colonel." He said coldly. "I need to talk to you, in private."

"Very well Colonel." Caldwell lead John back to his quarters. "Alright Colonel, what is it?"  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" John yelled, glad the cabin door was closed.

"I beg your pardon Colonel."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." John paced back and forth, trying to bleed off the excess anger that was just beneath the surface.

"If your referring to Miss Emmagen, then yes, I do. I will not allow you to break the rules any time you please. The rules..."

"Clearly state that I can't have that with military officers or enlisted personnel. It says nothing about civilians."

"Miss Emmagen is a member of your team, is she not?"

"She is."

"Then that gives her military status. She joined your team."

"That doesn't make her military."

"In this case it does. I outrank you Colonel, despite the fact that you command the Atlantis military division, I'm still your superior officer and what I say goes."

"You still have to adhere to the regs... which I am still following."

"No your not. As Atlantis' commander, you need to have a clear head. Your judgment can't be clouded by emotional decisions. You know that."

"My judgment is as clear as it always has been."

"That means you're already well on your way to a court marshal. Your behavior here is enough grounds for you to be court marshaled as it is."

"We'll just have to see about that." Without requesting permission, John left Caldwell's cabin. His mind was racing, he needed to clear it. He needed to think. He had to decide.

He found himself in a jumper before long, skimming the surface of the oceans surrounding Atlantis. He didn't know why he'd hopped in a jumper, ignored the cries of Elizabeth and Bates, and taken off. He just needed some time to think. This was one place where he felt he could think.

He found Elizabeth's words playing over and over in his mind. _There's only so much I can do to protect you. _He didn't want her protection, he wanted to do his job, but with the woman he loved.

His hands were clenched tightly around the controls. He closed his eyes, trying to feel something. "I can't lose you Teyla." He said aloud, to no one. _I can't lose you. I just can't._

Something snapped in him, something made everything so clear. He had a choice, he had always had a choice. He turned back to Atlantis. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he would do. There was only one thing he could do.

Teyla sat on her bed, her face buried in her crossed arms. She didn't know how to respond. All her strengths meant nothing when faced with the loss of John. She had been there since she had left the sparring room.

At the same time, she hated herself. _Get a grip! _She thought to herself. _You're stronger than this._ They were hollow, empty words. She couldn't find the will to raise her head. She didn't want to hurt John, but she didn't want to lose him either.

That seemed to be the only way out. _The only way. There's got to be another way. There always is. That's what John's always taught me._ She felt herself rambling about nothing. Again, she hit herself with a mental slap.

Her door opened, revealing John. He looked blank, nothing able to penetrate her composure. She forced herself to hold back the tears.

"Teyla." He said. "I know what I have to do."

Suddenly, her mind became clear. She knew what she had to do. He mattered more than she did. She pushed her feelings down to her stomach and lifted her head. "I know." She replied. "I know what I have to do as well."  
He got on his knees in front of her. "Teyla, I love you more than I can say. I'm sacrificing my rank, for you." He held out his hand.

Teyla's feeling shot back into her head. _He's willing to give it all up! I can't, I can't let him._ "John, you can't."

"I'm not giving up Teyla. I love you."

She looked straight into his eyes. She could see the tears just barely held back. He knew what he was doing, all too well. It was a lose-lose situation, nobody could win. Either way, someone would feel guilty. "I can't... let you do this John."  
"I don't need the rank to be on Atlantis, I've got the gene!" He said. "You're tied to me. I'm the one who's always fighting for you. I need you."

_I need you._ The words he had used not so long ago, revealing his deepest feelings. Revealing her deepest feelings. She took his hand in hers, starring into his eyes again. He was being torn apart inside. It was the John Sheppard that only Teyla had seen, the man who cared more than anyone would ever think, cared for her, cared for his team, cared for Atlantis. She pulled him into the fiercest embrace she'd ever given, the fiercest he'd ever received.

His hand wiped the tears from her face. "Are we agreed."

"Yes John." Teyla replied, she kissed him.

"No more hiding."

"No more." She kissed him again.

"No more lies, only truth." He kissed her in return.

Elizabeth sat in her office, alone. She liked it that way. She stifled a tear. Teyla's sobbing still burning in her mind. She hated herself for doing what she had done. She would always hate herself for it.

Aiden and Rodney entered her office, both with grave expression on their faces.

"Doctor, we need to talk." Aiden said.

She composed herself. "About John and Teyla."

"Yes mam. You can't let this happen."

"He's right." Rodney said. "I've never seen John so incredibly happy, or so incredibly depressed. I saw him leave the Daedalus. He was covering it well, but he was in pain." Rodney emphasized the word 'pain'.

"You don't have any idea how hard it was for me to confront them about it."  
"Yet you did. Doesn't owing your life to John and Teyla multiple times mean to owe them something."

"The point is mam," Aiden continued. "I owe Colonel Sheppard and Teyla more than I can repay. If they go down, so do I."

"You'd better count me in that too." Rodney said reluctantly. "It not right Elizabeth, and you know it."

"I know." Elizabeth said faintly. "But what can I do about it?"

"Send the Daedalus home. We don't need it, not with three ZPMs to power the city."

"I can't just tell Colonel Caldwell to leave."

"With respect mam," Aiden said, "but can't you. You are the commander of Atlantis."

"We all owe Colonel Caldwell our lives, we can't just..."

"Sure," Rodney said. "we have to sit at every briefing and endure his 'the military says we should do it this way. The military says we should do it that way.' To be honest, he's been nothing but an ass since he got here."

"Request a new commander." Aiden suggested. "Say that Colonel Caldwell is becoming a source of considerable..." Aiden searched for the right word. "friction. Say that we need someone who is willing to work with us, not try and do our work for us."

"And what's to say that the new one commander won't be as bad as Caldwell." Elizabeth said.

"We don't." Rodney said. "But it will at least buy us some time, and hopefully we can deal with the new commander. It takes a month for the Daedalus to return to Earth and come back."

"Who's right about the regulations?"

"Colonel Sheppard is mam." Aiden replied. "Teyla is a civilian, there shouldn't be a problem with it. At least, that's what the Marines say about it. I don't think there's a difference for the Air Force."

"Thank you, you two. Now let me think."

Aiden and Rodney respectfully left, but they had made an impression.

The Genii jumper came out of hyperspace at the edge of the system, where the orbital defense gun used to reside. Inside, Koyla gripped the controls and headed for Atlantis.

"Are you sure this is wise?" The soldier next to him asked.

"Nothing is wise about this Aman." Koyla replied. "Atlantis will be difficult to capture."

"Wait, we're detecting another ship, docked with Atlantis."

"Is it Wraith?"

"No. It's something different, not like the Atlantian technology at all."

Koyla reached over and engaged the cloaking device. "There is no guarantee that the cloaking device will keep us hidden. Let's observe this ship for a while."

"We only have to more Ancient gene shots. We don't have long."

"Then let us hope for a miracle." He accelerated and raced for Atlantis.


	8. Squashed Hope

A/N: Thanks to LittleKrazyAngel, Jenn R, and NenyaVilyaNenya for their encouragement and reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Anyhow, on to the story.

"Dial Earth Rodney." Elizabeth said.

Rodney hesitated for a moment, know that they were stabbing Caldwell in the back. He began to dial Earth. As he hit the last chevron, he said. "Chevron 8 locked." He hit the engage button. The worm hole formed, providing a conduit to a galaxy away Earth.

Elizabeth engaged her radio. "This is Doctor Elizabeth Weir calling Stargate Command, please respond."

"Please wait one moment for General Landry." Walter replied from Stargate Command.

Elizabeth crossed her fingers, praying this was the right thing to do.

"This is General Landry." The gruff voice of the general said. "What can I do for you?"  
"We need you to replace Colonel Caldwell on the Daedalus. He is having difficulty working with the current infrastructure in place on Atlantis."

"You're referring to your lack of enforced military protocols."

"He has also made it a point to belittle Colonel Sheppard at every turn and has constantly tried to accuse Colonel Sheppard of violations of the regulations that mean nothing. In short, he is a lousy excuse for an air force officer. I would appreciate it if you could recall Colonel Caldwell and replace him with someone who does not have an agenda against my head of military operations."

"Very well. I'm issuing the order to have the Daedalus shipped back to Earth. It will leave behind a squadron of F-302s for city protection, along with two additional rail guns. Tell Colonel Caldwell that it's a direct order. Landry out."

The wormhole disengaged, leaving Elizabeth shaking. "Rodney, go tell Caldwell what his orders are. Aiden, find John and Teyla."

Rodney and Aiden scurried off to perform their respective duties.

Elizabeth could only hope she had done the right thing.

The Genii jumper hovered above Atlantis, it's cloak still engaged. Koyla sat quietly at the controls wondering if this was how Major Sheppard felt when flying the ancient ship. His curiosity was not prevalent on his mind.

He was watching the display super imposed on his windscreen. The massive ship that had been docked with Atlantis was now showing signs of powering up and getting ready to leave. He couldn't have counted his team more lucky.

He dodged out of the way as the ship flew out of the atmosphere and jumped into hyperspace. Koyla could've cried with joy. He immediately dove down into the atmosphere.

"There." Aman pointed to an unoccupied peer on Atlantis. "That looks out of the way and it's still dark in that area of the city. Perfect for a covert strike."

"Indeed." Koyla set the jumper down on the peer. He then walked to the back, grabbing a rifle and pistol as he went. He opened the rear door of the jumper and led his team out. They were going to take Atlantis.

Rodney walked slowly down the halls of Atlantis. He still felt a little guilty for probably ruining Colonel Caldwell's career, but overall, he felt good. Suddenly, he realized he had forgot all about one very important person. He hit himself. _Rodney you stupid son of a gun._ Rodney had forgotten his 'meeting' as he liked to call it, with Katie Brown.

He glanced at his watch. _Almost an hour late! _He hastily ran down the corridors. Amazed with the speed in which he reached her room. He took a moment to compose himself before knocking.

"Who is it?" Came Katie's voice.

"It's Rodney." He replied. "Look, I'm terribly sorry I forgot our..." He trailed off, not sure what to call it. The door opened. Katie was dressed in a green dress shirt and long blue skirt. Rodney felt himself gasp. _She has to be the best looking woman I've ever seen._

"How could you?" She accused.

"I..." Rodney looked away and then back at her. "I was trying to help John and Teyla, specifically John, with Caldwell."

"Why... what's going on between them?"

"Oh, you didn't know." Rodney stuttered.

"No. Why would they need help?"

"It's a long story." Rodney quickly summarized the whole ordeal with Caldwell. "I just got so fed up with how it was hurting both John and Teyla, so I worked with Ford to come up with a plan. You're... not... ehh... mad... are you?"

"No Rodney. Although dinner is cold now."

"Well, I happen to like cold food." Rodney forced a nervous smile, just as he heard a gun click behind him.

"Hello Doctor McKay." An all too familiar voice said.

John held Teyla in his arms. She was relaxed, calm, and at peace. John couldn't have been happier. He didn't care about what would happen, he could simply feel that being Teyla was something he wanted to do for his entire life. Even if the Atlantis expedition was recalled to Earth, he would stay with Teyla. He knew it in his soul.

Aiden entered, a smile on his face. "Guess what Colonel?"

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Doctor Weir got Caldwell recalled. The Daedalus will be back, but not for another month. Hopefully, we'll get someone who doesn't have something against you."

John was shocked. He didn't realize his mouth was still open.

"John." Teyla pushed his mouth closed.

John shook his head. "Ahh, that's just great. I mean, even if the new commander is an ass, we've got a month to ourselves." He looked at Teyla, threading his hands into hers. "I love you." He said to her.

"And I love you too." Teyla snuggled in close to him, her head resting against his shoulder and neck.

"I'll leave you two." Aiden said, getting up to leave.

"Ford." John called. "Thanks."  
"I still owe you Colonel." Aiden walked through the doorway, and was just about to close it when he ducked and yelled. "Colonel, Teyla, run!" Aiden then closed the door, just as gunshots began to light up the hallway.

John immediately switched into military mode, something drilled into him. He raced to the other door. Teyla followed. They both ran out the door and down the hall racing for the armory.

Elizabeth was in her office when she heard the first gunshots. He heart skipped a beat. She ran into the control room, only to find herself surrounded by Genii soldiers. Then one familiar one stepped forward, holding Rodney hostage.

"Hello Doctor Weir." Koyla said. "Amam dial home, tell them to send reinforcements."

It only took minutes for the Genii reinforcements to come through the gate, thousands of them. Koyla looked incredibly smug. "Now, Doctor Weir, if you would be so kind as to tell everyone in the city to come to the gate room. Tell them, to come in unarmed, with their hands raised, and no one will be harmed."

"I'm supposed to take your word for that?" Elizabeth asked, still trying to get over the shock.

"That, or Doctor McKay dies." Koyla pushed his gun against Rodney's head. "You have thirty seconds Doctor."

Elizabeth realized her options were small. The city wasn't prepared to repel this many attackers. She walked over to the city wide broadcast terminal. "All personnel. Report to the gate room. Come unarmed and with your hands in the air. We can't win this time." She turned the system off.

"Good Doctor." Koyla laughed. "Amam, get everyone in Atlantis into the cells. Post guards at every entrance."

One by one, the personnel of Atlantis began to file in. One by one, they were carted off by Genii soldiers.

John zipped up his combat vest and grabbed his P90. Teyla was already ready, her weapon in her hands. They both had just heard Elizabeth broadcast. They both knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly the door opened. John crouched and prepared to fire. Aiden and Carson came running in, Aiden carrying a Genii rifle. "Ford!" John said. "What the hell's going on?"

"Genii sir." Aiden said, deadly serious. "I grabbed Beckett once I evaded the idiots that tried to take you out."

"Thanks Ford. Beckett, ever used a gun?"

"Maybe once Colonel. I don't even..."  
John handed him a wraith stunner. "Just point and shoot. This makes sure you won't cause any lasting damage."

"John, we need a plan." Teyla said.

"Yeah, I know." John scratched his head for a few seconds. "Ford, the Genii are in the control room, right?"

"That's where they're holding Weir and McKay," Aiden said, "the rest of the city's getting herded into various prison cells."

"Take Beckett and a rifle, find a good position in which you can see the control room, then radio me."  
"Right." Ford grabbed an M16 with a scope, a combat vest, and a pair of binoculars. He then grabbed Beckett and dragged him down the hall.

"What about us?" Teyla asked.

"We're going to see if we can liberate a few of our people." John grabbed a life sign detector. It flickered to life easily in his grasp. The only life signs in the immediate area were himself and Teyla. He headed for the door, Teyla followed.


	9. Koyla's Threat

A/N: Thanks LittleKrazyAngel and NenyaVilyaNenya for your continued reviews. Thanks Jules47 for your review and thanks verne1217 for your review. Verne1217, on your side note, I don't think there would be a "Stealth" category yet, but look in other plane movie catagories, you may find some. If anything, suggest a category and write your own. Thanks again for everyone's encouragement. Hope you like the chapter.

John didn't stay in that main passages for long. As soon as he found an entrance, he ducked into an area only ancients could access, an area he had found the last time the Genii had been in Atlantis. These areas were sparsely lit and covered the lower parts of Atlantis.

John watched his life signs detector constantly. He stopped the instant he saw two life signs. He glanced at Teyla, held up two fingers and pointed at the detector. She nodded.

He peeked around the corner. To his surprise, two Genii soldiers were patrolling the area. He ducked his head back around. This time, he held up two fingers and pointed around the corner. Teyla nodded, then darted around the corner. John followed. They both fired instantly.

The first Genii soldier was hit in the back of the head. He collapsed, instantly dead. The second managed to turn half way around, before also being hit in the head. The shot spun the soldier around, dropping him on top of the other.

John clipped his P90 to his jacket, turning the safety on. "Teyla, grab one of them." He whispered. He grabbed the first soldier and dragged him into a small alcove that was empty. Teyla dragged the second soldier into the same spot. John then closed the alcove door, locking it with his mind.

"Two down, a thousand to go." John said.

Teyla smiled, before following him down the hallway.

John stopped again when they reached the hallway near the mess hall. His life signs detector was reading over thirty life signs, most of which were crowded in the center of the room. Four were distinctly in guard positions. John crept back, out of hearing distance. "Four guards." He said, his voice barely audible. "We're going to have to split up. You come in from the West Cafeteria Entrance. I'll come in from the East."

Teyla pulled him into a quick kiss. "Be careful John."

"Aren't I always." John replied sarcastically. He quickly reached the East Cafeteria Entrance. He activated his radio. "Teyla, ready?"

"Ready." She replied.

"On three... one, two, three!" John opened the door and immediately dropped the first Genii guard with a shot to the head. He then rolled to avoid the return fire from the second guard. In coming up from the roll he took out the second guard. "Clear." He said loudly.

"Clear." Teyla replied.

"Thanks Colonel." Sergeant Bates said, picking up one of the Genii weapons.

"Get these people to the armory." John ordered. "Then gather a team and begin freeing the rest of our people."

"Yes sir!" Bates and the rest of the prisoners left, heading back the way John and Teyla had come.

"Colonel." John's radio transmitted Aiden's voice from some place in the city.

"Yeah." John replied. "Got a good view?"

"Yes sir. There's at least twenty Genii soldiers in the control room alone and I believe that they're holding two prisoners, most likely Weir and McKay."

"Who's in charge?"

"Koyla sir. I'd recognize him any day. I was tempted to shoot him."

"I know the feeling. Are you and Beckett safe?"

"For the moment, had to bring down a group of Genii on the way here."

"Stay put, keep me informed."

"Ford out."

Teyla was waiting at the East entrance. "The cell block is just down that hall."

"We're not going that way."

"Where are we going?"

"To piss Koyla off." John began walking. "Come on."

Teyla followed.

Elizabeth shivered. She was scared, deathly scared. Four Genii soldiers were pointing weapons at her and Rodney, who were sitting in a corner. Rodney was pale but silent. Mercifully, Koyla hadn't resorted to torture on either of them yet. She could tell that Rodney distinctly remembered his last experience with Genii torture. He was fidgeting.

"Rodney, calm down." She said.

"Calm down, how do you expect me to calm down?" Rodney replied, the stress and nervousness evident in his rapid rate of speaking.

"Panicking isn't going to help us."

"And neither is getting tortured by Acastus Koyla. The man is a complete..."

"Complete what, Doctor McKay?" Koyla said, stepping close to Elizabeth. "I assume the rest of your sentence included various forms of insults. I don't take kind to insults."  
"We don't take kindly to being held hostage." Elizabeth said defiantly.

"The Genii don't take kindly to being treated as inferiors."  
"And your solution is to attack people who could've been your allies."

"You refused to give us the C4."

"And we both know what would've happened if we'd done it. You would've destroyed Atlantis in your stupidity."  
Koyla hit her, knocking her to the floor. "Never insult the Genii."

Elizabeth glared in return. "Never insult my people."

Koyla was about to hit her again, when John's voice came over the city intercomm. "Koyla, I know you can here me. There's a button on the central console, it's flashing. Press it to talk."

Kolya slowly walked to the central console and pressed the button. "Major Sheppard. It's a pleasure to see you."  
"It's Colonel Koyla."

"Congratulations on your promotion. I assume this is not a social call."

"Right again. I want you and your men off of Atlantis."

"You're not in any position to make demands Colonel."

"Several of your men have already been either killed or incapacitated Koyla. You really want this bloodshed to continue?"

"I have Doctors Weir and McKay within shooting range Colonel. Do you want either of them to die."

"Let 'em go Koyla. I'm calling you on that favor you owe me."

Koyla hesitated. "No Major, I don't think so. I might be convinced to make a trade however. Weir and McKay, for yourself. You have two hours to comply."

"Damn you Koyla!"

Koyla laughed.

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat. She knew what John would do. She knew it wouldn't be smart, but she knew that John didn't like risking other people's lives.

"DAMN IT!" John yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

"John please." Teyla begged. "Let me help you. Don't shut me out."

John sunk into a corner of the room. "That... how could he?" John stood up. "I have to. I can't leave them with Koyla."

"And what good would it do?" Teyla snapped. "Letting yourself be traded. You know Atlantis. You can save it."

"I can save Elizabeth and Rodney. All I have to do is give myself in."

Teyla pulled him into her arms. "John, both Doctor Weir and Doctor McKay are very talented people, but we need soldiers to defend Atlantis. You defeated the Genii almost single-handedly during the storm. We need you, I need you."

"But what if he kills them?"  
"We will not give him the chance." Tears slowly began to trickle down Teyla's face.

"Teyla, it'll be all right." John felt hallow at those words. He pulled Teyla closer, into a gentle embrace.

"If you died John. It would be a fate worse than death."

"Yeah. I know. I also know Koyla will kill me. But.. two hours. It's not enough time."

"It is more than enough. Remember what I taught you in our first sparring lesson. The match is over, before it even starts."

"Okay. How do we save Elizabeth and Rodney?"

"I think we should cut off the head of the Genii attack force."

"Koyla."

"We will need to reunite with Sergeant Bates."

"I think I've got a plan, but we've got to move."

"Then let us not keep the Genii waiting."

They took off racing for the armory.

"Alright Bates." John said. "You will take five marines and enter from the west side of the control room."

"Yes sir." Bates replied.

"Lieutenant Johnson." He looked at the balding marine. "You will take five more marines and enter from the east side."  
"And you sir?"

"Teyla, myself, and four other marines will proceed to the jumper bay and take a jumper through the tunnel system to the gate room. We'll actually set the ship down and disembark from it while cloaked. As soon as we're entering the gate room. You two will throw flash bangs and smoke grenades and enter. Ford will be providing sniper support from his vantage point into the control room. Any questions?"

"How long till we attack?" A female marine with short brown hair said. "We need to have time to punch through the Genii defenses."

"Yeah and put silencers on your guns. We don't want Koyla to know we're coming."

Johnston pointed to several locations of the map. "We know that the Genii have guards stationed here, here, and here. The rest are patrolling randomly, some on the balcony. I'll take my group and secure the lower gate room."

"I'll get the control room."

"And we'll get the rest." Bates said. "I think we're ready."

John grabbed his P90 and fastened the silencer to it. "Alright kids, let's go."

All eighteen of them took off, splitting into three groups getting ready to hit the control room. The clock was ticking, they only had an hour and a half to do it in.


	10. Not Quite Free

A/N: Wow, I'm just flustered at the amount of reviews I got last chapter. I can't say thanks enough to everyone who's reviewed. But anyway, thanks again to Ninjahurt, LittleKrazyAngel, Jules47, NenyaVilyaNenya, and alliefreelancer. And allie, one note, the Genii jumper did have hyperspace. (See previous chapters and read on for more explanation)

The jumper bay was guarded by eight Genii soldiers. John could see them on his life signs detector. They were grouped in pairs, standing near the jumpers. John pointed to two of the marines, held up eight fingers and pointed to the right side of the bay. He repeated the process for the other two marines, expect pointing towards the left side of the bay. Teyla nodded, understanding before being told.

John stood up, then waved his left hand in the air forward. The group of six opened the door and split into groups of two, firing quick burst. John shot across the bay, hitting one soldier, Teyla got the other one. John then turned right, Teyla turned left and they both killed another soldier. The marines finished the rest of the soldiers. It had been less than five seconds.

"Clear." John said.

"Clear." One of the marines replied.

John glanced down at his watch. "Still an hour to go. Let's make sure we're ready." He picked a jumper and hopped inside. The jumper lit up immediately to his presence. He was already powering up the ship systems before he even sat down. The marines sat down in the rear compartment, Teyla sat down next to him. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Yes John. We will succeed." Teyla's reply was comforting, but he couldn't mistake the feeling of dread slowly building in him.

"We've lost contact with over half of our patrols." Aman said.

"How is this possible?" Koyla clenched his fists as tightly as he could.

"We've also lost contact with all of the prison cell areas."

"Recall everyone to the gate room. They will have to attack us here."

"Yes sir." Aman scurried off to do Koyla's bidding.

"Congratulations Doctor Weir it seems, that once again, Colonel Sheppard has foiled my plans."

Elizabeth kept her mouth shut, not dignifying it with a response.

"Right now however, I believe we can easily agree that I do not plan to completely abandon Atlantis. You and Doctor McKay will be joining us, back on the Genii homeworld."

"No way, you can't." Rodney stammered.

"Can I Doctor McKay? The answer is that I can, and I will. Dial the gate, we're leaving!"

John tried to wait patiently, but was failing. Already, his hands were sweating. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. He admired Teyla's calm exterior. She showed no signs of fear or nervousness, no anxiety. Even though he knew there was feelings inside, she could keep her calm.

"Colonel!" Ford's voice yelled over the radio. "The Genii just activated the gate."

"Roger." John said. "Bates, Johnston, tell me your in position!"  
"Bates here." Bates said.

"This is Johnston, we're almost there, five minutes." Johnston's voice was strained.  
"We don't have five minutes." John yelled. John was already taking the jumper off. He reached down, engaging the cloak. "You've got till we make it to the gate room." John proceeded down the tunnel. The jumper seemed to be going agonizingly slow. He accelerated, moving as fast as he dared in the small tunnel. "Bates, we're entering the gate room!" John yelled as the jumper descended into the gate room. John let the jumper hit the floor, squashing several Genii flat. "GO!" He yelled to the marines.

The marines were out of the jumper just after the flash bangs went off. John and Teyla were the last two out. The gate room had just become a war zone. John aimed up at the balcony of the control room, taking out a pair of Genii. He then swept his aim to Elizabeth's office, shattering the glass and taking down another soldier. He ducked and rolled to avoid return fire.

Glancing around, he saw Teyla already returning fire to the soldiers that had fired at him. He trusted her to guard his back. He swept to the balcony near the briefing room, taking down a pair more Genii soldiers. He turned, hitting a Genii soldier with his weapon. He then fired into the Genii's head before the soldier even hit the ground. He turned to the gate, he spotted Koyla.

Koyla was using Elizabeth as a human shield, effectively blocking him from firing. Koyla had learned from last time, he was hiding completely behind Elizabeth, there was no way for John to fire without harm Elizabeth.

John sprinted across the bay, trying to get close. "Let her go Koyla!" He yelled.

There a was a disconcerting silence as Koyla inched closer to the gate. "You've killed all my men, there's little reason for me to not kill her."  
"Let her go, you owe me damn it!"

Koyla laughed. "No Colonel. I don't owe you." He stepped through the gate.

"Damn it!" John yelled as the Stargate shut down.

"Is everything alright Colonel?" Ford asked over the radio.

"No, they took Elizabeth."

"What are you going to do?"  
"Call a briefing, get yourself and Carson down here ASAP."

"Yes sir."

"It wasn't your fault." Teyla said comfortingly.

"I know." John replied. "It doesn't make it any easier though." He looked up at the Stargate. "Never thought that thing would become such a curse."

"We will find her John."

"That's what I'm planning on."

John sat next to Teyla in the briefing room. Rodney was across the table, with Aiden and Bates filling the gap. John wasn't exactly sure what to say, or even what to do. "First off, Atlantis is secure, right McKay?"

"Yes." Rodney said. "I did a city wide scan. We've accounted for everyone and the marines are still combing the city on foot."

"We had a number of minor injuries." Bates said. "Two marines were also seriously injured."

"At least no one was killed." Teyla added. "We should be thankful."

"The second thing is how do we rescue Elizabeth?" John glanced around the table.

"I think I know where they went." Rodney said. "They were planning on taking both Elizabeth and myself when you stormed the gate room."

"Where Rodney?"

"They're taking her to the Genii home world which, by the way, isn't the gate address they went to."

"That was the planet we visited, right?"

"Yeah, the gate address they used was probably just a stop over point. You know, hoping to confuse us."

"Yeah... yeah, right."

Zalenka came in, his laptop open and planted it on the table. "Colonel, look at this."

John turned the laptop around. The screen showed a bunch of diagnostics and screens, with a wireframe image of a jumper in the center. "What is it?"

"It's the ship the Genii used to get here."  
"But how, a jumper isn't hyperspace capable."

"This one has a special device in the aft compartment, it allows the jumper to enter hyperspace. That is how they got here."  
"Did you send a team down to get it?"

"Yes. I grabbed four marines and sent them to secure it. It was cloaked."

"Couldn't we detect it?"  
"Sure, if we'd been looking for it."  
"What do you mean?"

"Zalenka means that the city didn't classify it as a threat." Rodney said. "All jumpers are ignored as threats because they transmit the ancient form of IFF."

"Can we fix this problem."

"Yeah, Zalenka and I just have to rewire the city to perceive everything as a threat, unless otherwise noted."

"Should be easy enough." Zalenka added.

"Well, get to work." John said.

Zalenka retrieved his laptop and followed Rodney out of the room.

"Back to the issue at hand." John said. "We know Elizabeth is on the Genii home world, how do we get her back."

"A frontal assault wouldn't work." Aiden said. "Too many soldiers in that compound."

"How'd you get in?"

"I discovered an irrigation system. We can get in there through a maintenance hatch to the surface that's near the lake."

"Will we have to swim?"  
"We'll have to get our boots wet, but we should be able to get in unnoticed, provided we avoid the sentries at the gate."

John was silent for a moment, then a smile crept across his face. "The Genii jumper. We use it to circumvent the guards at the gate. We land near the hatch, and then we go in and rescue Elizabeth."

"We'll have to be extremely cautious." Teyla added. "I believe we should bring no more than four on this mission."

"The four of us then." John said. "Bates, you ready?"

"I want Doctor Weir back as much as you do Colonel." Bates replied.

"Then lets get a little sleep while Rodney and Zalenka work on the sensors, then we'll take the jumper to the Genii world." John stood up. "We'll leave in ten hours."

Elizabeth was tied, gagged, and blindfolded in a small block room. She could hear the slow pacing of the her guards. She could hear Koyla's breath. She didn't try to move, the ropes tying her arms and legs together were already to tight. She tried to make herself smaller. She wished she could just disappear.

"Your probably wondering." Koyla said. "Why I haven't tried torture or interrogation yet. The answer is simple. I have a plan. I know Colonel Sheppard will be coming for you. He denied me the pleasure of killing him on Atlantis, but he won't escape here. You are little more than bait." Koyla laughed.

Elizabeth shivered. She knew Koyla was right.


	11. On The Way

Poll: Who's worried that the actual show may put Ronon and Teyla together. I am! It's just not right. And on another not, tell me if the lines are showing up this time. (Bloody word processor)

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews (NenyaVilyaNenya and Jules47) I really appreciate the continued feedback.

John spent the next hour giving orders from Elizabeth's office. He had easily gained a new respect her. He didn't like it. On top of that, the office was exposed to the noise from the gate room, since he had shattered one of the windows. He finished telling Katie Brown where to find Rodney. He then leaned back.

Teyla entered. "John, I have a suggestion."

"Please tell me your not here to torture me." John moaned.

"Nothing of the sort. I was merely suggesting that you should escape from Elizabeth's office for a short while."

This caught John's attention. "What do you have in mind?" He eyed Teyla.

"A most beautiful view in the city, just you and me for a few hours."

"What if I've got the most beautiful view in the city, right here." He grinned.

Teyla turned slightly red. "Come." She extended her hand.

John took it without a second thought. "Of course."

Teyla led John down to her quarters. "I won't be a moment." She disappeared into them and returned with a basket full of Ethosian foods.

"Would this be an Ethosian picnic?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More like a John and Teyla picnic." Teyla led him down the halls to the west peer. Once there, she set the basket down and stood against the rail.

"All this... for you." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"I would not trade it for anything." She slid into his arms.

"Neither would I." John pulled her close, kissing her forehead. He laughed.

"What?" Teyla asked, smiling.

"Just that your just over a head shorter than me. It's sometimes kind've... I don't know... awkward."

"And you are significantly taller than me, it is sometimes... awkward."

John laughed at his own statement being reflected at him. "What goodies did you bring with?"

"A little of everything." Teyla didn't break their embrace.

"Trying to make me guess, are you?" John didn't break their embrace either.

"I remembered you liked sandwiches."

"Yeah, let me guess. You're not going to tell me what's in them."

"No, that is a surprise." Teyla laughed.

John mocked hurt. Then, in his best Rodney impression. "But Teyla, I'm deathly allergic to blah, blah, blah." Teyla shook with laughter. John kissed her before breaking the embrace. "Now I'm hungry, where's my mystery sandwich?"

Teyla pulled the cover off the basket and laid it on the floor next to it. She then pulled a sandwich out. "Here."

John took it in his hands. "Here's to you Teyla." He took a big bite out of it. His teeth immediately recognized the meat and his nostrils picked up the familiar smell of Ethosian spices and herbs. He found it delicious.

Teyla retrieved a sandwich of her own and sat down on the floor. "Do you approve?"

John sat down next to her. "It's delicious. Nothing better than a chicken... err... it's not chicken, but it tastes like it, sandwich." Once he had finished chewing he said. "Teyla, there's one thing that's bothering me."

"What is it John?"

"How did you feel about me, during my... uhh.. fling with Chaya?"

"You are asking if I was jealous?"

"I don't know, did you feel anything?" John shifted uncomfortably.

Teyla betrayed no emotion. "At the time, I felt a little jealous. I did like you, but at the same time, I couldn't bear to see you unhappy."

"When I first met you Teyla, I thought you were a fascinatingly beautiful woman, but you were hard to reach. For a while, I simply was trying to get you to loosen up, hence our friendship. I'm not one to obsess, or at least I try not to."

"Try would be an appropriate word."

John laughed. "Chaya taught me one thing. When I went back to her planet, we did some sort of ancient mind meld thing."

"What did she teach you?"

"She basically gave me a couple million year old grandmother's perspective on you. She said that I was all wrong about you, that you would accept me, eventually. The eventually part was the hardest part. I never said a word about it."

"I'm grateful that you feel you can share these things with me."

"To me, it's the hardest thing. I'm a pilot. I like things to go fast, and to be quick and easy. This feeling I have when I'm around you, it's almost suffocating. I can't really comprehend it."

"Can you comprehend this?" Teyla asked, as she kissed him.

She kissed him for what seemed an eternity, her arms wrapped around his torso. John pulled her in, not wanting to let go. He pulled her closer, her body touching his. Her gentle skin was like holding something you never wanted to let go of. She was absolutely beautiful.

When they finally broke for air John said. "I think I can comprehend that."

Teyla soon feel asleep in John's arms. John was resting against the wall. It wasn't the most comfortable position he had found himself in, but he wouldn't have wanted it any different way.

He had the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, in his own mind at least, in his arms. Her gentle breathing caused her chest to rise in fall in a rhythmic beauty that made his heart race. Teyla had been right about him being completely obsessed with her, there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

He glanced at his watch. They still had eight hours, but he knew he would have to sleep during some of it. He gently nudged Teyla awake. "Hey beautiful." He said as her eyes opened. "We'd better get some shut eye."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He response caught John off guard.

John forced his mind to think rationally. He loved her enough for that. "I don't..." He took her hand to try and calm his heart, it only worsened. "I don't think we should take it too far yet."

Teyla's eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you trying to say John?"

"Look Teyla, I love you enough so that I don't want to hurt you. These last few days have been just so much, so fast. They've been fast, even for a pilot."

To his relief Teyla's eyes softened, turning back to their loving brown wells of feeling and emotion that he loved about her. "Very well. I understand John."

"Believe me, there's nothing I want more. I'm just not sure I can control myself. It would be wrong. Besides, we're right down the hall from each other." He lifted her on her feet. He took her one hand in his, and grabbed the basket in his other.

They walked down the now slightly deserted hallways, it being later at night. John was still in a state of semi-shock, his emotions running wild. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy the feeling.

He was bordering on losing control when they finally reached her quarters. "Good night Teyla." He said to her, kissing her one last time.

"Good night John." Teyla replied.

He turned his back on her as she entered her quarters and walked slowly away. His mind slowly began to calm down, even though thoughts of her continued to swarm his every thought. He doubled his pace to try and burn off some of the excitement.

He reached his quarters and opened the door. He then quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a clean tee shirt, before flopping down on the bed. Despite his excitement, fatigue quickly claimed him, and he feel into a blissful sleep.

They left at dawn in the early morning. The jumper responded perfectly to John's expert commands. Teyla sat next to him, Aiden was behind her, and Bates was behind him.

"Hope Rodney configured that thing correctly." John said as the jumper cleared the atmosphere.

"Remember," Teyla said reassuringly. "focus on our destination, the Genii home world."

"Here goes." John gripped the controls tightly and focused all his thoughts on the Genii home world.

The jumper vibrated as the device in the rear compartment lit up and began to open a hyperspace window. John focused even harder as he throttled the jumper up and shot into the window. There was a loud pop and they were suddenly surrounded by a blue tunnel of light.

John relaxed slightly. He was still a little worried about traveling through hyperspace, especially in the modified jumper. He kept his worries to himself, though he knew Teyla could see the tension in his fingers, and the knots of concentration in his eyes. He winked at her.

He caught her returned wink. He also noticed Aiden trying to look innocent. "Oh for crying out loud." He said to Aiden. "I know that you know and try not to scowl Bates."

Teyla hastily coughed, all to conveniently. She turned her attention to the front of the jumper.

John allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. He could tell Bates was silently fuming.


	12. Rescue and Relief

A/N: Jules47 and NenyaVilyaNenya, you two are great. Thanks for all your support as I worked to finish this story. And again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed.

The Genii home world looked exactly the same as the last time they had visited. It resembled a seemingly unoccupied planet that had been formerly occupied by a civilization of farmers. Almost invisible to the naked eye was the irrigation hatch that Aiden had mentioned.

John circled once before setting the ship down in a clearing just beyond it. He quickly powered down the jumper, but left the emergency power and the cloak on. "Bates," he said. "Stay here and watch the jumper." He grabbed his P90 from the pack. He attached the silencer to it. "Teyla, Ford, you're with me."

John stepped out of the jumper while Teyla and Aiden geared up. He surveyed the area carefully. It was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Ready sir?" Aiden asked.

"Lead the way Ford."

Aiden led them through the forest and to the irrigation hatch. "This leads down into the main irrigation pipe. There's a walkway that we can follow all the way into the Genii base."

"Guards?"

"It's a sewer pipe. Nobody wants to guard it."

"Can't argue with that." He motioned for Aiden to go. "After you." He followed Aiden down the hatch and onto the walkway. The smell was bad, but not distracting. Aiden set off at a quick trot.

The pipe was large, with a steady flow of water passing just below the walkway. Their footfalls made a rhythmic banging noise over and over again. It worried John slightly that they were making that much noise.

Suddenly, Aiden halted. "Quietly now. We're getting close."

The walkway stopped just ahead, a single path led into the Genii compound.

"Ford, open the door. Teyla and I will cover." John said.

Aiden nodded and quietly approached the door. He opened it slowly. The sound of the door creaking was maddening.

"Clear." John whispered. He then took the lead. "We need to find the holding cells."

"I think they're to the right." Aiden said. "I remember coming this way before."

"Yeah, it's familiar." John turned right at the first opportunity. He spotted a sign that indicated they were on the right track. As they walked slowly down the hall he looked for cover, for any kind of cover that they could use. There was none, the halls were narrow and clean. "Teyla, keep a close eye on our six. We've got no cover."

Teyla nodded, constantly looking behind them.

Suddenly, Aiden stopped. He held up a hand. He then held up two fingers and pointed around the corner.

John looked around, no cover, no place to hide. He held up two fingers and moved them in a slash motion across his throat.

Aiden quickly turned around the corner and fired a pair of shots. Both Genii soldiers fell over, dead.

"We've been made." John said. "Ford, let's move."

Aiden took off, running at full speed down the hall. The base alarms began wailing only seconds later. They had to hurry.

(Scene Break)

Elizabeth tried to control her breathing. She could hear the base alarms wailing and could even hear the sounds of Genii soldiers running. She couldn't see anything. She knew Koyla and his two guards were most likely guarding the door.

She suddenly felt Koyla grabbed her, hauling her to her feet. He pointed his weapon at her head. Elizabeth muttered a small prayer. She held her head high, she was ready. She would have no regrets.

(Scene Break)

"This is it." Aiden yelled.

"Pop it open!" John replied. "Teyla, flash bang!"

Aiden opened the door just a bit and Teyla rolled the flash bang in. There was a loud bang. Aiden then opened the door all the way. John was the first one in. He saw Koyla, momentarily dazed, with a gun still pointed at Elizabeth's head. John fired.

His bullet connected with Koyla's head. Koyla's expression was suddenly blank as Koyla began to fall. Teyla and Ford had already killed the other guards before Koyla had hit the floor.

John whipped out his knife and quickly cut the ropes around Elizabeth's arms and legs. He then removed the blindfold and gag. "You okay?" He asked.

"I will be." Elizabeth replied.

"Good." John handed her his pistol. "Let's go. Elizabeth, stay right behind Ford."

Aiden led them out the door and down the halls, engaging in a running gun battle. At each intersection he would have to stop and fire at incoming Genii soldiers. John swapped positions with Elizabeth so that he could help Ford.

"We're here." Aiden said as he opened the door to the irrigation pipe. He opened the door, shooting two Genii soldiers who were guarding the door. He then raced down the walkway.

"The water's rising!" John yelled as the water level started to overflow, onto the walkway.

The water was knee deep when they reached the ladder to the surface. Aiden began climbing. The water level was quickly rising. Elizabeth started climbing as the water rose over Teyla's waist.

"You next Teyla." John yelled over the roar of the water.

As Teyla began her assent, the water was rising towards John's chest. He gripped the side of the ladder with his free hand. The water was at his neck when he could finally begin to climb up. He was a few steps up when he lost his footing. His one hand slipped.

Teyla's arm shot down to grab hold of him. "John!" She screamed.

He flung his free arm up and grabbed on to hers. She helped pull him up amidst the raging water. He emerged cold and wet, but okay. "Come on!" He said. "We don't have much time."  
They raced for the jumper, the clearing it had been in was empty. "Bates!" John yelled. The jumper appeared.

"Here sir." Bates said.

John climbed into the pilot's seat. "We're getting out of here. Everyone hold on."  
Elizabeth took Bates' seat behind John. Bates held on to the back of her chair.

John raised the ramp and cloaked the jumper again. He quickly raised it off the ground and shot into the air. "Where's the gate?" He asked.

"Here." Teyla replied, calling up the ship's sensor display. "Twelve kilometers north."  
"Dial Atlantis. Ford, send the IDC on our first pass."

"Yes sir." Ford replied.

Teyla quickly dialed Atlantis as soon as the gate came into view. Ford quickly punched in his IDC. John quickly circled. "Let's hope Rodney's awake." John shot through the gate at max speed.

He stopped just inches from crashing into the control room on the other side. He then brought the jumper into the tunnel and into the jumper bay.

(Scene Break)

After a shower and a change of clothes, they all assembled in the briefing room. John sat next to Teyla as usual. Elizabeth was in her usual spot at the head of the table. Rodney, Aiden, and Bates sat opposite John and Teyla.

"First off." Elizabeth said, her hair still wet from her shower. "I'd like to say you've all done an excellent job while I was captured. On top of that, I owe you my life."

"All in a days work." John replied. "I don't leave anyone behind, even if I didn't leave them behind in the first place." They all laughed.

"I've taken steps to assure that this never happens again." Rodney said. "Anything that Atlantis detects will always be classified as a threat, unless otherwise noted."

"Do you think the Genii will return?" Elizabeth asked.

"After the bloody nose we just gave them," John began, "I'd count on it. Koyla's out of the way though."  
"You mean..." Rodney said.

"Not much choice really. He had his weapon pointed at Elizabeth's head. It wasn't cold blood."

"No, it's just that it's quite a relief." Rodney glanced at his watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got a date with Katie Brown in five minutes."

"Alright Rodney." Elizabeth said. "You're dismissed."

"Thanks."

"After I submit this report to Stargate Command, I think they'll be persuaded to reevaluate their opinion of you Colonel."

"I try." John said, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Who knows I may even get full Colonel."

"I think you've earned your Lieutenant Colonel rank John."

"What about me?" Aiden asked.

"I think you've earned you place on Colonel Sheppard's team."  
"Thanks mam."

"As for your rank, you'll have to take that up with the new commander that's coming on the Daedalus."

"Yes mam."

"Teyla, anything you have to say?"

"Only that I look forward to some rest after these last few days." Teyla added.

"Or not." John added, smiling. This prompted another round of laughter.

"You're all dismissed." Elizabeth said.

(Scene Break)

John leaned against the rail of the balcony, the same one he had been standing on just days before. This time however, he was joined by Teyla. She was standing next to him, the wind blowing her hair gently behind her.

"You know," John began, "just a couple days ago I was standing out here. All I could think about was the events that took place during the siege of Atlantis. Now, all I can think about is you."

"The feeling is mutual John." Teyla replied, taking his hand in hers.

John shook his head, pulling her into an embrace. "One of these days, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

"One of these days?" Teyla wrapped her arms around him.

"I've got to get you some kind of ring. Right now, all I've got is my class ring from high school." John pulled it off his finger.

"It will do." Teyla said.

"Wait!" John said, breaking them embrace. "It's not supposed to be that easy." He got down on one knee. "Teyla, will you marry me?"

Teyla smiled, accepting the over sized ring on her finger. "Yes John, I will."

He stood back up, and kissed her. "Maybe I can order one online. Maybe we can get it sent back with the Daedalus."

"There is an Ethosian custom we can use."

"What does this custom entail?"  
"We each give each other an object that is dear to us."  
"Not my football game!" John said sarcastically.

Teyla laughed and they both went back into Atlantis.

_So, what do you think of my first Atlantis fic? I've really enjoyed it. The feedback has been great and all the support has made it worth every minute of my time. Thanks again everyone._

_Cpt. Ritter_


End file.
